Devolvednos a Yona!
by nalu1234
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Xing el ministro de Estado a espaldas del rey Soo Won captura y apresa en las mazmorras del castillo Hiryuu a la princesa Yona sin saber que aquella acción desencadenara la furia de ciertos guerreros quienes no dudaran en atacar el castillo para salvar a su amada princesa.
1. PROLOGO

Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Xing el ministro de Estado a espaldas del rey Soo Won captura y apresa en las mazmorras del castillo Hiryuu a la princesa Yona sin saber que aquella acción desencadenara la furia de ciertos guerreros quienes no dudaran en atacar el castillo para salvar a su amada princesa.

 **PROLOGO**

Tras el tratado de paz con el reino de Xing el ambiente se encontraba muy tenso dentro del castillo Hiryuu ya que no solo se había descubierto que la princesa Yona se encontraba viva sino que se había vuelto alguien muy querida por la tribu del agua y había logrado que el faro de la tribu del fuego se alzara son una simple palabra suya. Los soldados de la tribu del cielo se encontraban tensos y nerviosos ya que temían una futura revuelta ahora que por todo Kouka ya se expandía el rumor sobra la verdad tras la muerte del rey Il.

Además de ello había otro rumor que también se había hecho muy popular sobretodo tras los acontecimientos de Xing y era el rumor del regreso de los cuatro dragones quienes habían sido vistos junto a una chica pelirroja quien ahora también se mencionaba que debía de ser la princesa Yona, Ahora que se sabía que seguía viva se supuso que la chica de cabello rojo que podía ser vista entre los cuatro dragones como si fuera el rey Hiryuu era la misma princesa de cabello carmesí que había sido protegida como un tesoro por el difunto rey Il.

Muchos en la capital de Kuuto no creían el rumor de los cuatro dragones pero tras los sucedido en Xing muchos ya empezaban a decirse " y si en verdad existen?" o " Si en verdad han aparecido entonces el mito de la fundación de Kouka es real?" o " Según los rumores ellos aparecen junto a una chica parecida a Hiryuu, si esa chica en verdad es la princesa Yona y el rumor sobre la verdad tras la muerte del rey Il es cierto entonces habrá guerra?".

Todos aquellos rumores mas aquel ambiente tenso eran dos cosas que el ministro de estado Kye-Sook no soportaba, el hombre había discutido con el rey Soo Won cuando este le dijo que debían matar a la princesa a toda costa. El rey todavía amaba a su prima y no deseaba su muerte por ello se había negado alegando que ella no le había hecho nada y que no suponía ninguna peligro, pero el ministro Kye-Sook sabía de sobras que el rey mentía por ello acudió al general de la tribu del cielo Joo-Doh quien también había sabido que la princesa seguía viva, el general dijo que la princesa ahora era protegida por un grupo muy poderoso y que intentar hacer algo contra ella desencadenaría que sus amigos atacaran.

Kye-Sook se encontraba furioso, había escuchado los rumores y ahora todos decían que el grupo que supuestamente protegía a la princesa era los cuatro guerreros dragones que aparecían en la leyenda por lo que muchos soldados de la tribu del cielo a pesar de que estaban de acuerdo en que la princesa Yona supondría un gran peligro para el rey y para la misma tribu del cielo temían el ir contra ella por culpa de aquellos rumores.

\- No existen nada como los dioses, el mito del rey hiryuu y sus guerreros que poseían el poder de los dioses era solo un mito y aquellos supuestos guerreros que habían aparecido junto a la princesa Yona eran simples humanos sin nada divino en ellos, el único que supondría un peligro sería la bestia del trueno pero ni siquiera el podría hacer frente a tantos soldados. -

Por ello Kye-Sook tomó una decisión, secuestraría a la princesa Yona con la ayuda de los soldados de la tribu del cielo que estaban de acuerdo en que debían acabar con la princesa y la mantendría presa durante unos días en el castillo Hiryuu a espaldas del rey Soo Won y del general Joo-Doh y cuando todos vieran que ningún guerrero dragón acudía a rescatarla y que aquella princesa no era ninguna reencarnación del rey Hiryuu la mataría.

 **En verdad tal y como va el manga y tras el capitulo 142 sería posible que suceda algo así xD de lo que estoy segura es que Kye-Sook hará algo contra Yona ahora que sabe que está viva.**


	2. CAPITULO 1: JUGANDO CON FUEGO

CAPITULO 1. JUGANDO CON FUEGO

Era una preciosa mañana soleada cuando cierta chica de cabello rojizo dormía plácidamente y a gusto después de estar días sin dormir bien al intentar negociar por la paz entre Kouka y Xing y al estar preocupada por sus amigos pero ahora al fin podía estar tranquila y en paz, bueno, mas o menos.

\- Señorita hay que levantarse, ha dormido toda la mañana, es hora de comer. - Dijo cierto muchacho de larga melena dorada y rostro infantil entrando en la tienda de campaña donde su compañera gemía con molestia queriendo dormir mas. - después de comer puede dormir usted un poco mas, venga. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo para después sentarse al lado de la chica quien se dió la vuelta con molestia no queriendo levantarse.

Zeno se quedó mirándola fijamente con la cabeza ladeada pensando que hacer para levantarla hasta que una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labio para después saltar sobre ella con una chillido travieso y sorprenderla empezando a hacerle cosquillas por lo que Yona inmediatamente empezó a reírse intentando quitarse de encima a su amigo quien también reía divertido.

\- Zeno no! Kija! Shin-ah! Quien sea! Ayudadme!. - Gritó Yona sin dejar de reír por lo que pronto cierto chico peliblanco entro a la tienda ante el grito de su maestra y al encontrar a Zeno sobre ella con sus manos en el vientre de la chica este enfureció sin poder evitarlo.

\- Se puede saber que le haces a nuestra maestra!? Anciano pervertido?!. - Bramó molesto Kija entrando por completo para lanzarse sobre Zeno quien rió divertido apartándose a gran velocidad para salir huyendo de la tienda siendo perseguido por un furioso Hakuryuu.

\- Hakuryuu! No era lo que piensas! solo intentaba despertar a la señorita lo juro!.

Yona todavía riendo un poco por las cosquillas al fin se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios escuchando las voces de sus amigos desde fuera, a Kija gritando y persiguiendo a Zeno mientras este solo reía y a Yoon gritándoles para que se detuvieran mientras el resto de seguro solo observaban divertidos y entretenidos la escena.

Un pequeño "pukyuu" se escuchó a su derecha y Yona sonrió recogiendo a Ao para colocarlo en su hombro cuando esta ya lista salió de la tienda de campaña soltando un pequeño bostezo.

Lo primero que vio fue a todos rodeando una fogata mientras Yoon cocinaba a la par que reñía a Zeno y a Kija quienes ya después de la escenita montada se encontraban esperando pacientes a que la comida esté lista. Shin-ah se entretenía cortando unas hierbas para la comida y Jae-ha mientras esquivaba algunos ataques de Hak seguramente por haberle dicho algo que lo molestó.

\- Buenos días chicos. - Dijo alegremente Yona a lo que todos le sonrieron dándole también los buenos días. - Yoon ayudo con algo?. - pregunto emocionada con colaborar.

\- Pues si no te importa podrías ir a buscar algo de agua en un lago que no está muy lejos. - Dijo Yoon sonriendole mientras seguía cocinando.

Pronto Yona fue hacia dentro en el bosque acompañada de Ao en busca del lago con una sonrisa, Kija y Shin-ah habían querido acompañarla preocupados pero Yoon había dicho que no había peligros en la zona en la que estaban y que el lago se encontraba cerca.

Ese fue un grave error

Los enemigos sorprendieron a Yona tan de golpe que esta no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, un grupo de hombres la rodearon en unos segundose y en poco tiempo la golpearon, la ataron y le cubrieron el rostro con una mordaza para que así no pudiera gritar por ayuda.

Uno de los hombres no era ni mas ni menos que Kye-Sook el ministro de estado y hombre de confianza de Soo Won quien se encontraba escondiendose tras una capa y sonriendo a la princesa Yona con malicia.

\- Hay rumores de que los cuatro dragones han aparecido y son tus amigos princesa yona. - Dijo aquel hombre sonriendo mientras Yona no pudo hacer otra cosa que asesinarlo con la mirada. - Veremos si es verdad.

El ministro de estado estaba seguro de que aquellos rumores eran falsos y por ello no tenia nada de temor ante lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber lo que provocaría sus desmesuradas acciones lanzo al suelo un pequeño folleto en donde decía _" Rumoreados Guerreros Dragones, Aquí el ministro de Estado Kye-Sook, Vuestra princesa será llevada prisionera al castillo Hiryuu, daros prisa en venir a por ella o será ejecutada en siete días"_

\- Es ridículo pensar que guerreros legendarios como esos sirviesen a una tonta princesa como tu. - Dijo sonriendo Kye-Sook soltando el folleto para después mirar a la princesa pero este soltó un grito de susto al ver como la princesa Yona lo miraba con una mirada propia de una bestia salvaje, era como si dos bolas de fuego le estuvieran retando con la mirada y de pronto en su mente vino la imagen de un enorme dragón rojo que lo asesinaba con los ojos.

\- R-rápido cubridla y m-metedla en el equipaje. - Ordenó el ministro temeroso pero sin poder apartar la mirada hasta que al fin salio de su estupor cando sus soldados metieron a la princesa dentro de una saco y la escondieron en unas cajas en el carruaje que trajeron con ellos para disimular.

Por unos segundos el ministro de estado se sintió inseguro ante sus acciones tras haber visto aquella mirada en la princesa pero negando con la cabeza decidió ignorar sus instintos que le gritaban que liberase a la princesa y huyera y siguió con el plan.

Diez minutos después el grupo de hambrientos se encontraban reunidos cerca de la orilla del lago mirando fijamente cierto folleto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. El ambiente a su alrededor era muy tenso y cargado de una gran sed de sangre, Todos observaban la nota sin decir palabra pero con una gran seriedad en su mirada.

\- Esto es obra de el rey?. - Dijo al fin Yoon quien se encontraba releyendo la nota por quinta vez con el tono muy seco y tembloroso dando a entender que estaba intentando no gritar de rabia y contener su ira.

\- No. - Dijo Hak seriamente. - Ese hombre estúpido debió actuar por su cuenta, si hubiera sido cosa de Soo Won este solo escribiría "castillo Hiryuu" en la nota para que sepamos donde está y no escribiría tanta estupidez. - Gruñó Hak muy furioso empezando a apretar sus puños.

\- Pero el rey pudo haberle ordenado que se la llevara ( a Yona) y este hombre solo decidió por su cuenta lo de la nota. - Dijo Jae-Ha de brazos cruzados con una mirada llena de promesas de muerte. - Sea lo que sea sin duda nos están retando. - Dijo esto ultimo con un humor muy negro.

\- Zeno temía que pasara algo así tras los rumores sobre nosotros. - Dijo Zeno seriamente sin apartar los ojos de la nota. - Zeno supuso que podrían intentar usar a la señorita para controlarnos y usarnos, aunque en este caso Zeno cree que ese hombre actuó por su propia cuenta para callar los rumores, ese hombre no cree que existamos. - Dijo Zeno agachándose a su izquierda cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención y vio algunas gotas rojas entre el césped por lo que se arrodillo y recogió la sangre hasta llevarla a su nariz y olfatear. - Es difícil de identificar pero Zeno cree que este es el olor de la señorita. - Dijo este soltando un pequeño gruñido y apretando con fuerza los dientes dejando ver sus colmillos. - Están jugando con fuego y se han quemado.

\- Vamos a rescatar a Yona. - Dijo Shin-ah finalmente hablando apretando también los dientes con furia tras las palabras de Zeno. - Si han herido gravemente a Yona los mataré a todos sin importar quines sean o incluso si es el rey, me da igual. - Dijo con furia a lo que Kija a su derecha asintió con seriedad.

\- Completamente de acuerdo contigo Shin-ah!. - Dijo Kija al fin liberando su rabia contenida golpeando una árbol destrozándolo en el acto. - Se han llevado a mi maestra, a nuestra princesa, no tendremos piedad. - Bramó Kija con una mirada furiosa a lo que el resto de sus hermanos dragones, Hak y Yoon adoptaron la misma mirada severa y furiosa con una promesa de venganza en ella. - Nos dan siete días? Eso es una broma! En un día estaremos allí mismo o antes si podemos! Y si no nos devuelven a la princesa sana y salva caerá sobre ellos la furia de los cuatro dragones como nunca antes se ha visto!.

\- Incluso si vamos corriendo día y noche con suerte llegaremos en tres días. - Dijo Yoon segundos después seriamente. - Pero tengo una idea que tal vez es algo arriesgada. - Dijo severamente a lo que todos lo miraron con curiosidad. - Doy por hecho que todos y cada uno de vosotros está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Yona no?. - Dijo este sin esperar a que contestaran conociendo ya la respuesta. - Por ello necesitamos a Jae-ha y a otro mas de ustedes. - Dijo Yoon sentándose a una roca. - Jae-ha llegará al castillo Hiryuu en medio dia si usa su poder para saltar por los aires y puede llevar a uno de ustedes con el, el plan será infiltrarse en el castillo y hacerse pasar por soldados de la tribu del cielo, localizar a Yona y asegurarse de que se encuentra bien y de que nadie la daña. - Dijo Yoon seriamente. - Si Yona está grave la sacareis de allí inmediatamente por ello yo no puedo ir ya que en caso de pelea seré inútil. - Dijo soltando un suspiro de molestia sintiéndose algo inútil.

\- Es un buen plan, pero quien irá conmigo?.- Dijo Jae-ha y inmediatamente el resto soltó un "yo" por lo que en cinco segundos empezaron a discutir queriendo ir cada uno lo antes posible para salvar a Yona por lo que Yoon tubo que intervenir de nuevo gritando para que callara.

\- La bestia del trueno obviamente no puede infiltrarse ya que lo conocen mucho en el castillo Hiryuu. - Dijo Yoon suspirando cuando este frunció con molestia el ceño. - Imagínate que alguien reconoce tu cara o si te cruzas por casualidad con el general Joo-Doh o con Soo-Won, te reconocerían de inmediato. - Dijo por lo que Hak asintió estando de acuerdo. - Kija dudo que pueda aguantar infiltrado sin atacar o salvar a Yona y hacer un escándalo. - Dijo rápidamente callando a el mencionado quien ya iba a ofrecerse voluntario por lo que calló algo avergonzado. - Y shin-ah llama demasiado la atención incluso con un vendaje en los ojos y al igual que Kija en cuanto localizara a Yona la sacaría de allí de inmediato. - Dijo por lo que el paliazul bajó la mirada algo triste. - Además para que Jae-ha llegué lo antes posible es mejor que cargué con alguien que sea ligero de peso y eso nos deja en...

-ZENO!. - Gritó Zeno muy contento alzando los brazos con alegría y saltando. - No os preocupéis Zeno hará muy bien su papel de infiltrado y protegerá a la señorita!. - Dijo Zeno cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza des-preocupadamente.

\- Muy bien. - Dijo Yoon con un tic nervioso por el comportamiento infantil del dragón amarillo. - Solo podréis sacar a Yona de allí en caso de que ella os lo pida o en el caso de que esté muy lastimada, habrán muchos guardias y es mejor no atacar hasta que estemos todos, obviamente si esta en peligro en algún momento también podréis actuar. - Dijo Yoon a lo que Jae-ha y Zeno asintieron ya mas serios.

\- Lo mejor será que evitéis a Soo-Won y al general Joo-Doh ya que ellos os han visto las caras y tu Zeno compórtate. - Dijo Hak seriamente a lo que los dos asintieron sonriendo.

\- Nos vamos ya. - Dijo Jae-ha por lo que Zeno salto sobré su espalda a gran velocidad y con fuerza por lo que este gruñó de la impresión para después sonreír a sus compañeros. - Tranquilos, no permitiremos que dañen a Yona-chan.

\- Esperad. - Dijo de golpe Shin-ah deteniendo a Jae-ha cuando este estaba a punto de saltar. - Yona se sentirá mas segura con Ao. - Dijo Shin-ah y inmediatamente la ardilla trepó por el cuerpo de Jae-ha hasta esconderse dentro de los ropajes de Zeno.

\- Preparados... listos... ya! Ryokuryuu! Despegue!. - Dijo divertido Zeno recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de JAe-ha quien simplemente suspiró y salto hasta desaparecer entre las nubes del cielo.


	3. CAPITULO 2 INFILTRADOS

CAPITULO 2. INFILTRADOS

Lo primero que vio Yona al despertar fue el rostro creído y hipócrita de cierto hombre que había osado secuestrarla y lo segundo que vio fue la oscura celda en la que se encontraba en donde solo había suciedad y la única luz entraba por una pequeña ventana con barrotes que había a varios metros de altura.

\- A dormido bien la princesa?. - preguntó con soberbia el ministro de estado que se encontraba fuera de la celda a salvo de la agresión que tanto deseaba hacerle Yona y siendo custodiado por varios soldados de la tribu del cielo, algunos de los cuales no disimulaban en sonreír con crueldad al verla allí encerrada. - Debe ser horrible el estar encerrada para usted no?

\- No te creas, he dormido en la montaña con insectos y con los ronquidos de mis compañeros de fondo, puedo dormir ya en cualquier sitio. - Dijo Yona sonriendo con tranquilidad borrando aquella soberbia en el rostro de aquel hombre. - El que debería dormir poco de ahora en adelante eres tu, conociendo a mis compañeros ya deben de estar de camino hacía aquí. - Dijo ella apoyándose con tranquilidad en la pared bajo la ventana.

\- Tus compañeros? cuantos son? cuatro? cinco? piensas que pueden hacer algo contra los quinientos soldados que custodian el castillo?. - Preguntó Kye-Sook alzando una ceja.

\- Son seis y si, mis amigos pueden y podrán hacerlo de sobras. - Replicó Yona sonriendo sin miedo. - Y por cierto, los rumores son ciertos, mis amigos son los cuatro guerreros legendarios, además de Hak mejor conocido como la bestia del trueno y mi amigo Yoon el chico mas listo de todo Kouka, bueno y una ardilla muy tierna llamada Ao. - Dijo Yona sonriendo a lo que Kye-Sook frunció el ceño para nada contento con la tranquilidad y compostura que mostraba la princesa a pesar de estar secuestrada.

\- Dudo que estés en posición de mostrarte tan tranquila. - Dijo Kye-Sook apretando los dientes con fuerza. - Tu debiste morir aquella noche junto a tu padre pero sobreviviste por pura suerte pero de esta no te salvarás tan fácilmente, en siete días serás asesinada, eso si sobrevives siete días sin agua ni comida por supuesto. - Dijo este sonriendo con tranquilidad. - No creo para nada que existan aquellas criaturas legendarias y mucho menos que vendrán a salvarte.

\- He sido golpeada. - Dijo Yona tranquilamente. - Si estuviera sin ningún rasguño de seguro no harían nada, me liberarían y nos iríamos tan ricamente pero conociéndolos de seguro no les gustará el verme lastimada. - Dijo Yona seriamente pero con una sonrisa. - Yo si fuese tu prepararía un caballo y me iría lejos, muy lejos.

\- Calla ya!. - Bramó Kye-Sook cuando vio que los soldados se empezaban a mostrar algo intranquilos por las palabras de la princesa. - Nos estás intentando meter miedo para que te liberemos pero mientes! mientes! No se como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo pero eres un claro peligro para el reino por ello serás asesinada! Solo te dejo unos días con vida para demostrar que el rumor del regreso de los cuatro guerreros dragones es falso! Así que mantente calladita hasta que te mueras!

Después de esas palabras Kye-Sook y el resto de los soldados se fueron dejando a Yona en plena oscuridad con solo una poca luz que entraba desde la ventanilla con barrotes pero a pesar de ello ella no tenía miedo alguno y simplemente se acostó y cerró los ojos para poder dormir y esperar la llegada de sus amigos

Horas mas tarde en la bella ciudad de Kuuto y bajo la ignorancia de los habitantes de esta dos guerreros dragón paseaban tranquilamente dirigiéndose hacía el gran castillo que se alzaba frente a la capital. Jae-ha observaba con curiosidad la ciudad mientras Zeno se entretenía jugando con Ao, el plan había sido hablado y memorizado para que todo saliera bien.

Se infiltrarían dentro del castillo a través de unos pasadizos secretos que tan solo Zeno conocía por haber estado presente cuando los hicieron hace mas de dos mil años, atacarían a los soldados cuando estos estuvieran despistados y les quitarían los trajes, y ya desde allí buscarían a Yona.

\- Una cosa Jae-ha, en caso de que nuestra infiltración haya sido descubierta o de que nos topemos con el rey Soo-Won o ese general con mala cara que hacemos? - Cuestionó Zeno varios minutos mas tarde cuando se infiltraban dentro del castillo por unos pasadizos subterráneos con muchos años de antigüedad.

\- Cuantas arañas hay aquí. - Dijo Jae-ha por lo bajo asqueado. - Pues supongo que no quedará otra que ir a por Yona y enfrentarnos a todo aquel que se nos ponga por delante.

\- Zeno no tiene problema con eso pero Ryokuryuu, tu tendrás que tener cuidado si ocurre eso de acuerdo? Tus heridas no se regenerarán como las de Zeno. - Dijo Zeno bajando la voz cuando ya empezaban a adentrarse en una zona mas conectada con los terrenos de arriba. - Ahora a unos pocos metros habrá una trampilla y si Zeno no se equivoca dará al jardín real, desde allí podremos localizar a dos soldados con facilidad. - Dijo Zeno con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien pero recuerda que debemos ser rápidos y discretos, nadie debe enterarse de esto. - Dijo Jae-Ha en un susurro cuando ya estaban bajo la trampilla.

Mientras, a pocos centímetros tierra arriba dos soldados de la tribu del cielo mantenían una conversación llena de burlas y malicia sobre la princesa que tenían cautiva en la prisión del palacio, a pesar de que su superior Kye-Sook había ordenado no hablar del tema.

\- La princesa dijo que sus compañeros la rescatarían te lo puedes creer?. - Dijo uno de los soldados soltando una risa burlesca. - Al parecer el haber sido expulsada del palacio le ha afectado a la cabeza.

\- Cierto, ahora tiene visiones sobre los guerreros dragones y sueña con que la protegen o alguna tontería de esas que tienen las mujeres, que princesa mas soñadora no? - Respondió el otro riendo con fuerza.

\- Así que Yona-chan tiene sueños sobre mi? Eso me a puesto de mejor humor. - Dijo una voz burlesca detrás de los soldados por lo que estos se dieron la vuelta alarmados sorprendiéndose al ver a un hombre joven vestido con ropajes del imperio Kai y con una larga melena verde atada en una cinta. - Aunque no está bien reírse de una dama y mucho menos si esa dama es mi Yona. - Dijo sonriendo con un brillo de peligro en su mirada.

\- Q-quien eres?. - Dijo Uno de los soldados desenvainado su arma al igual que su compañero pero retrocediendo lentamente al sentir como un aura peligrosa provenía de este tipo. - Uno de los compañeros de la princesa?.

\- Sip!. - Sonó otra voz mas jovial y alegre detrás de los soldados y al darse de nuevo la vuelta vieron esta vez a un joven de larga y alborotada melena dorada que sonreía con alegría y cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza despreocupadamente. - Zeno espera que estén tratando bien a la señorita porque sino Zeno se enfadará. - Dijo este sin dejar de sonreír pero al igual que su compañero de cabello verde transmitía un aura parecida a la de una criatura salvaje.

\- N-no me digáis que es v-verdad lo que dijo la princesa. - Murmuró uno de los soldados sin saber a donde ir y temeroso. - L-los cuatro dragones?. - Dijo este asustado mirando sin parar de uno a otro.

\- Aquí Ryokuryuu y Ouryuu para serviros. - Dijo el el hombre de pelo verde sonriendo acercándose a los dos soldados lentamente al igual que su amigo de cabello rubio. - Ahora seríais tan amables de prestarnos vuestras ropas?.

Medio minuto después...

\- No me gusta esta ropa, y este casco pesa mucho, es incomodo. - Se quejó Jae-ha una vez ya se había puesto los ropajes de soldado con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. - Y tu que tal Zeno? Te va un poco grande no?. - Dijo este viendo como su compañero se cortaba las mangas del ropaje para que así fuera mas cómodo para el.

\- No importa, corto la tela y con la armadura no se notará, además como Zeno tiene mucho cabello el casco le irá bien. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo muy contento una vez ya vestido.

\- Bueno, si te preguntan di que sustituyes unos días a tu enfermo padre. - Dijo Jae-ha suspirando ya que Zeno parecía un niño pequeño vistiendo ropa de adulto. - por otro lado que hacemos con estos dos?. - Dijo viendo a los dos soldados que se encontraban inconscientes y con solo su ropa interior.

\- Los encerramos dentro del pasadizo secreto y ya está, ese sitio es muy grande y oscuro y estos dos hombres parecen ser estúpidos, tardarán en dar con la salida. - Dijo Zeno abriendo la trampilla que se encontraba cubierta por un arbusto para después arrastrar a los dos hombres y meterlos allí dentro. - Muy bien, próxima parada las mazmorras.

...

Yona se se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en aquel sucio y incomodo suelo cuando algo empezó a olfatearle la cara por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa y alegría cuando se encontró cara a cara con su tierna ardilla.

\- Ao, que haces aquí?. - Dijo ella muy feliz abrazando a la ardilla quien se frotó contra su cuello como si la estuviera abrazando, de repente se escuchó una tos y fue entonces cuando vio a dos soldados frente a su celda y por un segundo se tensó lista para algo malo cuando reconoció casi de inmediato a sus dos leales amigos.

\- Zeno! Jae-Ha!. - Dijo ella muy alegre corriendo hacia la celda para traspasar los barrotes con los brazos y así abrazarlos a lo que los dos correspondieron gustosamente habiendo estado también muy preocupados por ella y sintiéndose tranquilos al ver que se encontraba bien. - Que hacéis aquí?! y porque estáis así vestidos?!. - Dijo ella muy feliz cuando Jae-ha le cubrió delicadamente la boca con la mano guiñándole un ojo.

\- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte y responderemos todas tus preguntas pero solo tenemos unos minutos aprovechando que es el cambio de guardias así que por favor no alzas la voz Yona-chan. - Dijo sonriendo y alejándose de ella en cuando ella asintió.

\- El resto llegará en unos tres días señorita, de mientras Zeno y Ryokuryuu se harán pasar por soldados de la tribu del cielo. - Dijo Zeno quien lucía muy gracioso con aquella ropa, por lo que Yona no pudo evitar reír. - A la señorita le divierte Zeno vestido de soldado?. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo ampliamente y riendo junto con ella.

\- Bien, Bien luego nos reímos de como va vestido Zeno-kun. - Dijo Jae-Ha suspirando. - Yona-chan el plan es esperar a que llegue el resto, ellos se presentaran ante el rey y exigirán tu liberación pero si se niega o si te encuentras herida atacaremos. - Dijo Jae-Ha seriamente al ver los morados en el rostro de Yona que solo se podían ver de cerca.

\- No atacaremos el castillo Hiryuu solo porque unos idiotas me han secuestrado y golpeado un poco. - Dijo Yona sonriendo con tranquilidad a pesar de que sus amigos no se encontraban para nada felices al ver su rostro. - Siempre y cuando no os descubran y os intenten capturar o lastimar no hagáis nada, yo estaré bien.

\- Yona-chan si alguien mas te vuelve a poner la mano encima... - Dijo Jae-ha en un susurro bajo apretando los barrotes de la celda con fuerza y apretando los dientes. - No se si podré mantenerme quieto y sin hacer nada, tengo unas enormes ganas de buscar a aquellos que te han secuestrado y partirles la cara. - Dijo suspirando y luchando contra su instinto que le pedía hacer exactamente lo que acababa de decir.

\- Ryokuryuu tiene razón en parte señorita. - Dijo seriamente Zeno. - Zeno también desea darle una lección al señor ministro de estado y eso que Zeno es el dragón menos agresivo, imagínate cuando lleguen Hakuryuu y Seiryuu, en cuanto vean tu rostro esto se convertirá en una masacre. - Dijo Zeno cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

\- Eso sin mencionar a Hak. - Agregó Jae-Ha solando un suspiro. - En cualquier caso estaremos todo el tiempo contigo, por lo menos uno de los dos ya que habrá varios cambios de guardias.

Y como si las palabras de Jae-ha fuesen mágicas varios soldados entraron en la sala por lo que tanto Jae-ha como Zeno retrocedieron levemente y Yona volvió a retroceder hasta la otra punta de su celda alejándose de los soldados.

\- Molestando a la princesa? Tened cuidado con ella que al parecer sus amigos son los cuatro guerreros dragones. - Dijo un de los soldados con sarcasmo y echándose a reír. - En cualquier caso el señor Kye-Sook a ordenado que se la vigile a cada segundo del día. - Dijo el soldado situándose al lado de Jae-Ha y Zeno quienes por el momento mantenían la vista baja.

\- Nosotros somos suficientes no os preocupéis, si queréis podéis descansar. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo con amabilidad intentando deshacerse de los soldados para volver a quedar solos con Yona.

-Sois nuevos reclutas? No os hemos visto por aquí. - Dijo otro de los soldados que habían llegado. - Y tu te ves muy joven chico. - Dijo esto ultimo refiriéndose a Zeno. - No te ofendas pero no tienes cuerpo de soldado, tampoco pareces fuerte.

" Si supieran..." pensó Yona recordando a Zeno en acción.

\- Somos nuevos, me llamo Jae-ha y este es mi hermano menor Zeno, el esta sustituyendo temporalmente a nuestro enfermo padre. - Dijo Jae-ha uniéndose a la conversación. - Pero mi hermano dice la verdad, nosotros podemos mantener vigilada a la princesa. - Dijo Jae-Ha sonriendo con amabilidad.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos no muy seguros de que hacer hasta que al final negaron con la cabeza.

\- Son ordenes, no podemos desobedecer al señor Kye-Sook. - Dijo con firmeza un soldado para molestia de Zeno y Jae-ha.

\- Bueno pues Zeno irá un rato a dar una vuelta, Jae-ha ni-san quédate aquí y haz amigos. - Dijo despreocupadamente Zeno sonriendo como si nada para molestia de Jae-ha y yéndose no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Yona a escondidas. - Zeno quiere ver un poco el castillo Hiryuu. - Dijo Zeno saliendo felizmente de la sala bajo el silencio de todos.

\- Tienes un hermano pequeño muy extraño, habla en tercera persona?. - Murmuró uno de los soldados a Jae-ha quien suspiro frotándose la cabeza pero sabiendo que Zeno debía de tener un as bajo la manga y confiaba en el para proteger a Yona mientras hacia sus asuntos. - De pequeño se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y a terminado así. - Dijo Jae-ha intentando excusar el extraño comportamiento de Zeno.

Yona por otro lado sonrió para sí misma ya muy calmada y tranquila ya que sabía que con Jae-ha y Zeno estaba completamente segura solo estaba levemente preocupada por ellos dos, por si su tapadera quedaba al descubierto

...

Por otro lado Zeno caminaba por los extensos caminos del castillo Hiryuu buscando la cocina ya que sabía que a la señorita se le habría privado el agua y la comida y tendrían que ingeniárselas para darle de comer y de beber durante esos días a espaldas del resto.

" Supongo que hasta que esto termine Zeno tendrá que ir robando comida y bebida y dársela a la señorita muy de noche cuando los soldados que la vigilen duerman, Zeno puede también aprovechar los cambios de guardia para alimentar a la señorita y sanar sus heridas por lo que también hay que buscar medicinas"

Perdido en sus pensamientos Zeno casi se topa con un hombre al doblar una esquiva pero ágilmente retrocedió y se encontró con la mirada evaluadora y pensativa de un hombre de larga melena oscura que iba vestido con ropajes de un alto puesto.

" Este hombre debe de ser... " Pensó Zeno sintiendo que sus sangre de dragón hervía en sus venas y su ira aumentaba. " El consejero Kye Sook"


	4. CAPITULO 3: SOSPECHAS

**CAPITULO 3. SOSPECHAS**

El ministro de estado Kye-Sook se encontraba muy estresado ya que le era muy complicado esconder el secuestro de la princesa de los oídos de Soo-Won y del general Joo-Doh y para colmo al día siguiente iba a haber una reunión con los generales de todas las tribus. Los soldados implicados en el secuestro hablaban entre ellos sobre la princesa a sus espaldas a pesar de haber dejado claro que no debían hablar de ello y para colmo empezaba a sentirse muy inquieto tras las palabras de princesa sobre sus compañeros.

Fue por ello que al toparse de golpe con aquel soldado no dudo en empujarlo molesto causando que este retrocediera levemente con la mirada fija en el suelo y sin levantar la cabeza.

\- La próxima vez serás castigado soldado. - Dijo molesto Kye-Sook frunciendo el ceño al ver lo delgado y pequeño que era aquel soldado, no era ni alto ni musculoso como el resto.

Kye-Sook iba a decir algo cuando de repente sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo lo que lo hizo retroceder levemente, sintió nauseas y leves mareos causados por un terrible pánico y miedo que rodeó su cuerpo de repente mientras todos sus sentidos le decían que huyera.

De repente el soldado frente a el levantó la mirada a la vez que todo aquel miedo y aquellos escalofríos desaparecieron de golpe en cuanto vio el rostro sonriente de aquel joven soldado de rebeldes cabellos dorados.

\- Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir. - Dijo sonriendo aquel chico pasando a su lado lentamente sin dejar de sonreír de manera muy alegre y infantil como si nada hubiera ocurrido dejando tras de si a Kye-Sook quien seguía parpadeando confundido tras lo sucedido.

\- Quien?. - Murmuró este saliendo de su estupor dándose la vuelta pero sin encontrar a nadie, era como si aquel joven soldado hubiera desaparecido de repente.

...

Yona se encontraba aburrida y sin saber que hacer en aquella celda, Jae-Ha al notar como aquellos soldados la incomodaban consiguió distraerlos y ahora se encontraban hablando animadamente alejados de su celda. Ahora que ningun soldado la vigilaba por lo menos pudo acariciar a Ao y estar con el, su tierna amiga permanecía con ella haciéndole compañía y fue entonces cuando alzando la mirada distinguió a un joven soldado que le sonreía a través del pequeño ventanal de su celda.

\- Zeno. - Susurró ella contenta reconociendo a su amigo quien le sonrió mostrandole varios trozos de pan y fruta que llevaba consigo en sus brazos.

\- Guarde la comida bajo su vestido señorita y cómala cuando no haya soldados o cuando solo estemos el Ryokuryuu y yo. - Dijo Zeno tendiéndole la comida a través de los barrotes del ventanal. - Zeno a estado investigando y por la noche los guardias solo custodiaran las mazmorras desde fuera así que Zeno y Ryokuryuu encontraran la manera de colarse y estar con usted. - Dijo sonriendole a lo que Yona le agradeció escondiendo la comida debajo de sus ropas y aprovechando para comer rápido un pequeño trozo de pan.

...

Por otro lado el rey Soo-Won se encontraba tranquilamente en su despacho revisando varios documentos importantes sobre el reino cuando un soldado irrumpió rápidamente seguido por el general Joo-Doh quien lucía una expresión muy tensa en su rostro.

\- Que sucede?. - Preguntó inmediatamente Soo-Won levantándose al ver el rostro asustado y nervioso del soldado y la expresión tan tensa del general de la tribu del cielo.

\- Su majestad, dos soldados de nuestra tribu han aparecido en ropa interior muy golpeados y asustados. - Empezó a decir con precaución el soldado. - Al parecer los agresores les han dejado inconscientes en una entrada secreta muy antigua que hasta ahora no había sido descubierta y que se encuentra en los jardines de palacio muy bien camuflada, los soldados lograron salir de allí tras muchas horas buscando otra salida hasta que han encontrado una que da a las afueras del castillo Hiryuu. - Dijo el soldado a lo que el rey Soo-Won abrió sorprendido los ojos ante lo del pasadizo secreto que ni siquiera el conocía.

\- Se han infiltrado dos forasteros a palacio robando la ropa de aquellos soldados?. - Dijo Soo-Won segundos después sin apartar la mirada de Joo-Doh. - Pero por la expresión de su rostro general Joo-Doh supongo que hay mas no?. - Cuestionó el rey frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si majestad. - Dijo el general con el rostro todavía mas tenso que antes. - Los soldados que fueron atacados afirman que aquellos dos hombres que los atacaron y que se han infiltrado al castillo son dos de lo rumoreados guerreros dragones que han aparecido en Kouka hace poco. - Dijo finalmente Joo-Doh por lo que el rey Soo-Won abrió los ojos y la boca muy sorprendido por las palabras del general. - Al parecer tenemos al Ryokuryuu y al Ouryuu infiltrados en el castillo.

Un tenso silencio circuló tras sus palabras por lo que el rey finalmente decidió hablar.

\- Que aspecto tenían, y como están tan seguros de que son ellos?. - Preguntó Soo-Won volviendo a sentarse en su sillón de brazos cruzado dándole una leve señal al soldado para que se fuera a lo que este tras una leve reverencia salio de la sala dejando al rey y al general a solas.

\- Según los soldados ambos eran jóvenes, el que supuestamente era Ryokuryuu debía de tener unos veintipocos años, era alto y vestía ropajes del imperio Kai y tenía el cabello largo y verde atado en una coleta y el supuesto Ouryuu era muy joven, de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, de estatura baja y muy delgado, rostro infantil y una melena dorada muy rebelde. - Dijo Joo-Doh con el ceño fruncido. - Las descripciones encajan perfectamente con dos de los compañeros de la princesa, usted habló con ambos recuerda? - Dijo Joo-Doh sentándose también en un sillón frente al rey.

\- Si, hablé con los dos, lo recuerdo. - Dijo el rey frunciendo el ceño recordando cuando conoció al que supuestamente era Ryokuryuu en una posada de Sensui y cuando habló con el joven Ouryuu durante la batalla contra las fortalezas de Sei. - Sin duda son ellos dos.

\- En verdad cree que los los rumores sean ciertos y sean el Ryokuryuu y el Ouryuu, su majestad? Recuerdo a aquel mocoso de cabello dorado y me cuesta creer que sea un guerrero legendario que posee el poder de un dios dragón. - Dijo Joo-Doh mirando fijamente al Rey. - Sinceramente ni siquiera creo en aquella leyenda.

-Tu mismo viste la garra que poseía uno de los compañeros de Yona cuando amenazabas con atacar a Hak verdad? Aquella garra no era falsa. - Dijo Soo-Won recordando cuando tocó la mano del Hakuryuu. - Creo que ahora mismo hay que creer incluso en lo que hace unos días creíamos que era falso General Joo-Doh, por lo menos hay que ser precavidos, si en verdad existen los cuatro guerreros dragones y tenemos a dos de ellos infiltrados es un problema, uno muy grave. - Dijo Soo-Won con el rostro muy grave. - Pero lo que mas me preocupa no es el que ellos estén aquí, sino el porque están aquí. - Dijo adoptando una expresión enojada.

\- Son compañeros de la princesa Yona y de la bestia del trueno no? Es posible que se hayan infiltrado a petición de ellos dos. - Dijo Joo-Doh gruñendo enojado. - Es posible que deseen acabar con usted rey, si es así buscaré por cada soldado del castillo. - Dijo seriamente.

\- Mañana hay una reunión de las cinco tribus, cancela la reunión y pide ayuda a las demás tribus menos a la del viento explicando la situación. - Dijo Soo-Won con el rostro muy serio. - Si en verdad aquellos dos infiltrados son quienes dicen ser deben poseer poderes de los dioses, serán adversarios complicados y tampoco descarto que el resto del grupo ataque.

Tras las ordenes del rey el general Joo-Doh se fue y Soo-Won volvió a quedarse solo con un millar de pensamientos corriendo por su mente.

...

Ya era de noche y Yona se encontraba medio dormida en el frío suelo de su celda ignorando a los guardias que la vigilaban al otro lado de los barrotes. Zeno y Jae-Ha se encontraban entre aquellos soldados y por ello estaba tranquila al sentir sus presencias pero desde las ultimas dos horas había escuchado mucho ajetreo desde el ventanal que daba a los jardines de palacio.

Había escuchado que al día siguiente el general Joo-Doh revisaría a todos y cada uno de los soldados por lo que ella supuso que ya se sabía que Zeno y Jea-Ha se habían infiltrado por lo que estaba bastante preocupada por sus amigos, aunque conociéndolos de seguro encontrarían alguna forma de esconderse hasta que llegarán Hak y el resto, a Zeno en particular se le daba muy bien el ocultarse.

Cuando ya era muy de noche y los soldados se fueron Yona sonrió cuando minutos después entraron Zeno Y Jae-ha sonriendo para abrir los barrotes de su celda y adentrarse en ella para sentarse en el suelo junto a ella.

\- Hora de que la señorita coma. - Dijo sonriendo Zeno por lo que ella muy contenta y ya con mucha hambre descubrió los alimentos que había mantenido escondidos en sus ropajes y empezó a comer compartiendo también un poco con Jae-Ha y Zeno ya que había bastante.

\- Chicos, que está sucediendo? al parecer mañana revisarán a los soldados no?. - Preguntó Yona sin dejar de comer por lo que Jae-ha suspiró con pereza.

\- Al parecer han descubierto nuestra infiltración; El Ryokuryuu y El Ouryuu se han infiltrado en el castillo Hiryuu, es la noticia oficial y incluso en la ciudad de Kuuto ya se comenta sobre esto. - Dijo Jae-ha seriamente. - Mañana durante la revisión permaneceré oculto en lo mas alto del castillo hasta que termine todo.

\- Zeno se esconderá en otro camino secreto que conoce de dentro del castillo. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo muy alegre. - Aunque si la señorita se encuentra en peligro durante esos momentos coloque a Ao en el ventanal, esa será la señal para que Ryokuryuu vaya a salvarla. - Dijo Zeno sonriendole a Yona colocando un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla.

\- Podrá ver a Ao desde lo alto del castillo?. - Preguntó Yona pensando que le será difícil distinguir a la pequeña ardilla a tanta distancia pero Jae-Ha simplemente sonrió para después sacar un pequeño prismático de su bolsillo.

\- Lo tomé prestado del consejero Kye-Sook, ese hombre tiene muchas baratijas en sus aposentos. - Dijo este prestandole a Yona el objeto para que ella lo mirara con curiosidad. - Al parecer el rey Soo-Won no tiene idea de que este hombre te ha capturado a sus espaldas y por ahora no ha descubierto que estás aquí, pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Lo que me preocupa es ese Kye-Sook, ahora que sabe sobre la revisión y sobre nuestra infiltración de seguro debe estar nervioso y temeroso no solo porque nosotros seamos reales sino de que el rey Soo-Won descubra que actuó a sus espaldas. - Dijo Zeno seriamente masticando una manzana. - De seguro mañana visitará a la señorita, una posibilidad es que su miedo lo domine y decida liberar a la princesa como si no hubiera pasado nada y otra posibilidad es que tras nuestra infiltración haya atado cavos y haya dado por hecho que ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con usted por lo que intentará sonsacarla para que le diga donde estamos, nuestros nombres, poderes y demás y intente capturarnos quedando así con el merito. - Finalizó de explicar Zeno terminando de comer bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos.

\- Yona-Chan si en verdad ese hombre te visita, sin importar si son buenas intenciones o malas haga que Ao vaya al ventanal y haga la señal, no importa si los soldados lo ven, llegaré allí en cinco segundos. - Dijo seriamente Jae-ha a lo que la princesa asintió con seguridad. - No voy a arriesgarme a que te hagan daño.

\- En realidad tampoco hará falta hacer la señal ya que el otro camino secreto que conoce Zeno y en donde se esconderá se accede justo desde esta celda y se encuentra bajo este suelo. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo a lo que Jae-Ha lo miró con cara de póquer durante unos segundos.

\- Zeno-Kun, no podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que planeara todo el plan de la señal de Ao y el prismático? . - Dijo Jae-ha sonriendo pero con un tic en el ojo dando a entender que estaba bastante molesto.

\- Es que Ryokuryuu se veía muy entretenido haciendo su plan, Zeno no quería molestarlo. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo y ignorando completamente el aura mortal que envolvía a Jae-ha mientras Yona reía por lo bajo.

Y así pasaron la noche comiendo y hablando como si no se encontraran en una celda hasta que finalmente Yona calló dormida sobre el hombre de Jae-ha y Zeno sobre el de Yona mientras Jae-Ha permanecía despierto para asegurarse de que no entrara nadie.

" Posiblemente mañana vengas los soldados y ese bastardo de Kye-Sook para hacer hablar a Yona-chan y dañarla, no importa cuantos sean o que tan nobles sean mis oponentes, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a ponerle la mano encima a Yona-chan"- Pensó Jae-Ha suspirando.

 _"Hak, chicos, venid rapido, mañana posiblemente empezará la batalla"_


	5. CAPITULO 4: EMPIEZA LA BATALLA

**CAPITULO 4. EMPIEZA LA BATALLA**

A la mañana siguiente todo el castillo Hiryuu se encontraba en una gran tensión y pánico ya que las noticias sobre la infiltración de dos guerreros dragones circularon rápidamente y mientras que la gran mayoría tenía miedo de que la princesa Yona quien según los rumores viajaba con ellos hubiera enviada al Ryokuryuu y al Ouryuu para tomar su venganza otros mas valientes querían encontrarlos para derrotarlos y apresarlos.

La revisión tardó apenas dos horas y se llevó a cavo en los jardines reales en donde el general Joo-Doh revisó el rostro de todos y cada uno de los soldados mas el Ryokuryuu y el Ouryuu no fueron encontrados por los que una hora mas tarde se hizo una reunión con todos los generales menos el joven lord de la tribu del viento ya que la tribu del viento a pesar de que por ahora seguían las ordenes de la tribu del cielo el rey Soo-Won sabía de sobras que estos no enfrentarían a los amigos de Hak y Yona.

\- El Ouryuu y el Ryokuryuu infiltrados en el castillo?. - Dijo Kan Kyo-Ga muy sorprendido tras escuchar las ultimas noticias. - Es cierto que he escuchado todos los rumores que circulan últimamente sobre la supuesta aparición de ls cuatro dragones ya que en Saika no se habla de otra cosa pero pensé que era todo falso. - Dijo este seriamente. - Entonces el rumor de la chica muy parecida al rey Hiryuu que los acompaña también es cierto?

\- Si. - Dijo seriamente el rey Soo-Won tras unos segundos de silencio. - Y supongo que todos habréis atado cavos sobre quien es ella verdad?. - Dijo a lo que todos guardaron silencio dando a entender que si lo sabían.- Bien, el porque los cuatro guerreros siguen a la princesa es todavía un misterio pero la cuestión ahora es que el Ryokuryuu y el Ouryuu están infiltrados por alguna razón que desconocemos.

\- Podría ser que la princesa Yona desee regresar al trono?. - Dijo Joon-Gi seriamente. - Aunque si fuera eso debería haber atacado también con la bestia del trueno y los otros dos monstruos que faltan no?. - Dijo este pensando seriamente en las posibilidades.

\- Tal vez crea que el Ouryuu y el Ryokuryuu son suficientes para derrotarnos. - Dijo el rey Soo-Won por lo que el general Joo-Doh frunció el ceño algo ofendido. - O también es posible que ellos se hayan infiltrado por otro motivo que todos desconozcamos. - Agregó por lo que Kye-Sook tragó saliva algo nervioso.

\- Sea lo que sea hay que encontrarlos y derrotarlos no?. - Preguntó Geun-Tae emocionado de poder enfrentarse a dos guerreros que poseen el poder de los dioses. - Enfrentarlos sería como enfrentar a los dioses no? eso es emocionante.

\- Dudo que deban de ser tomados a la ligera, si ellos en verdad existen entonces la leyenda de la fundación de este reino es cierta. - Dijo Soo-Won suspirando con molestia. - Según cuenta la leyenda el Ryokuryuu posé unas piernas con las que puede saltar hasta los cielos y el Ouryuu un cuerpo que no puede ser destruido, sin mencionar que como lleguen los otros dos que faltan será mucho peor.

\- Creó que vi al Ryokuryuu batallando contra Sei, era aquel hombre vestido con ropajes del imperio Kai y con el cabello verde verdad? es cierto que era muy fuerte. - Dijo Geun-Tae sonriendo. - Además de que apareció de la nada, como si hubiera caído del cielo, ahora tiene sentido!. - Dijo riendo por lo que casi todos lo miraron con desaprobación.

\- Por otro lado el Ouryuu era un mocoso que parecía que solo tenía pájaros en la cabeza. - Dijo Joo-Doh frunciendo el ceño. - Me cuesta creer que aquel crío sea el Ouryuu, aquel que dice tener un cuerpo que no puede ser lastimado.

\- Creo que ese chico es mucho mas de lo que aparenta general Joo-Doh, es difícil de explicar pero siento que hay que tener mucho cuidado con el. - Dijo Soo-Won seriamente por lo que Kye-Sook ante sus palabras de repente le vino a la mente aquel joven soldado de cabello rubio quien le hizo temblar con solo su presencia.

"sería posible que ese fuera..." Pensó nervioso Kye-Sook intentando ocultar su estado del resto de los miembros al ver que el general Joo-Doh lo empezaba a mirar con la sospecha en su mirada.

Kye-Sook se alejó de la sala de reuniones una vez que esta terminó con la idea de visitar a la princesa Yona ya que estaba seguro de que de alguna forma debía de haberse contactado ya con los dos monstruos que se habían infiltrado.

\- Señor con todos mis respetos. - Dijo en voz baja uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban. - No cree que debería liberar a la princesa? Los dos monstruos que se han infiltrado podrían ir tras nosotros si no es liberada la princesa. - Dijo el soldado con precaución.

\- Esos dos monstruos no serán para tanto, de verdad crees que tendrán oportunidad contr Joo-Doh o con Geun-Tae? Además si son un peligro para el reino es mejor acabar con ellos ahora que es el momento. - Dijo seriamente Kye-Sook. - Hay que hacer hablar a la princesa, ella de seguro sabe donde se esconden esas dos ratas.

Minutos después Kye-Sook observaba con una expresión de superioridad a la princesa que se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su celda mirándolo con expresión neutra y para nada asustada como si no tubiera a unos veinte soldados listos para matarla a la orden de Kye-Sook.

\- Ha pasado una buena estancia princesa?. - Preguntó con soberbia Kye-Sook. - Debes de tener bastante hambre y sed.

\- No te creas. - Dijo Yona sonriendo como si nada. - Una vez aguante dias sin probar gota de agua, además esta noche dos soldados muy amables me han dado mucha comida y agua. - Dijo ella sonriendo con confianza y riendo por dentro al ver como la expresión de Kye-Sook se oscureció.

\- Con que dos soldados te han cuidado a mis espaldas? Podría ser que esos dos soldados sean amigos tuyos?- Dijo este seriamente a lo que Yona se encogió de hombros diciendo un "quien sabe..." por lo que este frunció todavía mas el ceño.

\- Se ha vuelto usted muy rebelde desde que huyó del castillo princesa, debería cuidar sus palabras y ese tono. - Dijo el ministro de estado con un tono amenazador intentando intimidar a la princesa fracasando estrepitosamente. - Me dirás ahora mismo quines son tus amigos que se han infiltrado en el castillo y en donde están.

\- Están en el castillo, usted mismo lo acaban de decir. - Dijo Yona sonriendo con chulería a lo que Kye-Sook ya furioso avanzó hacia Yona dispuesto a abofetearla cuando de repente el suelo empezó a temblar causando que los soldados retrocedieran asustados y confundidos.

\- Que demonios?!. - Gritó Kye-Sook cayendo de culo del susto al ver como tras escucharse un golpe el terreno rocoso que lo separaba de princesa se rompía a trozos dejando ver a una pierna.

\- Pues resultó ser mas duro de lo que creía. - Dijo una voz masculina perteneciente a cierto Ryokuryuu mejor conocido como Jae-Ha saliendo del agujero que el mismo había hecho tras una fuerte patada. - Yona-chan estás algo bravucona hoy verdad?. - Dijo Jae-ha sonriendole a la pelirroja quien se levantó del suelo para ayudar a Zeno a escalar el agujero.

\- La señorita pasa mucho tiempo con el señor, se está volviendo una chica atrevida. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo de brazos cruzados una vez ya en la celda mirando con diversión a los soldados quienes tras la sorpresa ya los amenazaban con sus espadas mientras el ministro de Estado Kye-Sook se escondía detrás de ellos mirándolos con precaución.

\- Menos mal que Zeno ha vuelto a recuperar su antigua ropa. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo despreocupadamente pero colocándose frente a Yona por si acaso. - Zeno sería difícilmente herido con tanto armadura. - Dijo ahora luciendo con orgullo sus ropajes.

\- Cierto, con tanta armadura me era difícil el moverme y el saltar tan ligeramente. - Dijo Jae-Ha también situándose frente a Yona, técnicamente al lado de Zeno. - Ahora, señores soldados, si nos permiten irnos no les haremos nada y pasaremos por alto lo que le hicieron a Yona-chan pero si se niegan no tendré ninguna piedad. - Dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa por lo que los soldados de la tribu del cielo tragaron saliva pero se negaron a huir.

\- No les temáis y acabad con ellos!. - Gritó Kye-Sook quien era el que mas asustado estaba alejandose y planeando el huir para alertar al rey de la situación. Los soldados atacaron por lo que Jae-Ha se adelantó y de unas pocas patadas dejó a todos los soldados inconscientes bajo la mirada atónita de Kye-Sook quien asustado intentó escapar pero fue rápidamente capturado por Jae-Ha quien de una patada lo estampo contra la pared dejándolo todo magullado y apenas consciente.

\- Esto por haberte llevado a Yona-Chan. - Dijo Jae-Ha con el ceño fruncido imponiéndose frente al ministro de estado quien se encontraba tirado bajo la pared contra la que había sido empotrado mirando temeroso y adolorido al Ryokuryuu. - Princesa, esta segura que no deberíamos golpearlo un poco mas? al fin y al cavo el también estubo detrás del complot contra su padre no?. - Preguntó Jae-Ha a Yona quien simplemente le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

\- No vale la pena lastimar a alguien que ya a perdido, incluso si ese alguien es este hombre. - Dijo Yona mirando seriamente a Kye-Sook quien le fruncía el ceño sintiéndose muy impotente.

\- Llego a saber que llegarías a tener el poder de controlar a los cuatro dragones y te aseguro que..- Empezó a decir Kye-Sook pero no acabó la frase ya que Zeno saltó graciosamente sobre su espalda cortando lo que iba a decir y causando que el ministro gimiera de dolor escupiendo algo de sangre mientras se escuchaba un pequeño crack seguramente de su columna vertebral.

\- Yo si fuera usted me mantendría callado señor. - Dijo Zeno ahora sentando sobre este hombre y sonriendo tranquilamente mientras este gemía de dolor. - La señorita es muy benevolente pero Zeno puede ser muy cruel cuando se enfada y ahora mismo Zeno está bastante molesto. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo pero con un tono amenazador no muy propio del alegre guerrero.

\- Zeno déjalo, hay que irse. - Dijo Yona levemente sorprendida ante la actitud algo siniestra de Zeno que la había pillado por sorpresa, tuvo que recordarse a si misma que a pesar de la personalidad de Zeno y de su apariencia este era alguien que había vivido mucho y había pasado por cosas muy dolorosas. - Lo mejor será irse del castillo y reunirnos con el resto. - Terminó de decir por lo que Zeno asintió sonriendo y se alejó de Kye Sook.

Yona junto a Jae-Ha y Zeno salieron de las mazmorras dejando a veinte soldados inconscientes y al ministro de estado muy herido tras de ellos pero al llegar a fuera se encontraron con una gran cantidad de soldados que los rodeaban y amenazaban con largas lanzas y en frente de ellos al rey Soo Won junto a los demás generales.

\- Vaya por dios. - Dijo Jae-Ha suspirando con molestia y rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había generado. - Escuchen nosotros solo nos hemos infiltrado para rescatar a Yona-chan quien había sido raptada por el ministro de estado Kye-Sook. - Dijo Jae-ha alzando las manos pacíficamente.

\- Kye-Sook?. - Dijo el rey Soo-Won sorprendido por las palabras del Ryokuryuu para después mirar seriamente a la princesa Yona. - Donde esta?.

\- En las mazmorras bastante lastimado y seguramente con varias costillas rotas. - Dijo Yona devolviendole la mirada al rey con la misma seriedad.

Lo soldados que los amenazaban se molestaron por la osadía de la princesa quien había declarado sin dudarlo que habían atentando contra el ministro de estado del reino mientras que Joo-Doh también frunció el ceño ya que a pesar de que no le caía muy bien aquel hombre era alguien de alto rango.

\- Supongo que quienes han lastimado al ministro Kye-Sook son tus guerreros dragones. - Dijo seriamente el Rey mirando a Jae-Ha y Zeno quienes se posicionaban muy pegados a la princesa listos para atacar y defenderla en caso necesario. - Vosotros dos sois conscientes de que habéis cometido un grave crimen contra el reino al atacar al ministro de estado?. - Preguntó Soo-Won dirigiéndose ahora a Jae-Ha y a Zeno.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar. - Dijo Jae-Ha para nada intimidado y con sarcasmo. - Acaso usted, aquel ministro y la tribu del cielo no cometieron un crimen peor que el nuestro al asesinar al anterior Rey Il para hacerse con el trono?- Dijo Jae-Ha por lo que todos los de la tribu del cielo se molestaron todavía mas por sus palabras.

\- El hermano Ryokuryuu tiene razón en ello señor Rey. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo y soltando unas pequeñas risas. - En realidad lo ha hecho callar con eso. - Dijo riendo por lo que Joo-Doh se adelantó desenfundado sus espadas.

\- Mocoso! Estas ante el rey de Kouka un respeto!. - Dijo Joo-Doh muy molesto y amenazador por lo que Zeno se encogió de hombros como si nada adelantándose hacía aquel hombre con una sonrisa mientras este se tensaba al ver al Ouryuu acercarse.

\- El señor Rey no es el rey de Zeno ni de sus hermanos dragones, por ello Zeno no tiene porque ser respetuoso ante el señor rey. - Dijo Zeno cuando se plantó frente al general de mal carácter quien ante sus palabras no dudó en atacar cortándolo en el pecho y en parte de su brazo por lo que Zeno gruñó levemente de dolor cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Yona inmediatamente fue a socorrer a Zeno seguida muy de cerca de Jae-Ha quien asesino al general de la tribu del cielo con la mirada mientras este retrocedía hasta volver al lado del rey Soo-Won quien no quitaba la vista de encima de Yona y sus amigos.

\- Se supone que este mocoso es el temible Ouryuu? sabía que no era para tanto. - Le dijo Joo-Doh al rey mientras los soldados que los rodeaban empezaban a reírse confiados al ver la facilidad con la que el supuesto Ouyuu había caído.

\- No se preocupe señorita, Zeno ha sido herido de formas mucho mas dolorosas. - Dijo Zeno alegremente tendido en el regazo de la princesa mientras su herida empezaba a regenerarse bajo la mirada atónita de los soldados, los generales y del propio rey Soo-Won quien no esperaba aquello.

A los segundos Zeno volvió a ponerse en pie sonriendo ante la estupefacción de todos.

\- Un cuerpo que no puede ser herido, ese es el Ouryuu. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo con diversión. - Zeno nació para ser el escudo de Hiryuu, no importa como cortéis a Zeno, no morirá y además de eso... - Dijo mostrando su brazo cuya piel ahora brillaba con escamas amarillas. - Cuando la piel de Zeno se regenera se vuelve dura como el acero.

El general Joo-Doh se encontraba con la mirada atónita viendo a ese niño, no, al Ouryuu mientras este se posicionaba frente a la princesa y al ryokuryuu con mucha confianza.

\- Por los dioses... - Dijo por su parte Geun-Tae con la misma mirada que su amigo. - algo me dice que estamos en problemas, si ese Ouryuu no puede morir como dice y además al regenerarse su piel se vuelve como el acero se podría decir que es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo no?. - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por otro lado el general Kan Kyo-Ga tragó saliva sintiéndose en conflicto con sus creencias y con su deber como general. Tras la muestra del poder de aquel muchacho rubio no quedaba dudas en que el era el Ouryuu y que los cuatro guerreros dragones en verdad existían. Toda su vida creyendo que los guerreros dragones solo fueron un añadido a la historia y resultaba que en verdad habían existido y no solo eso, sino que estaba frente a dos de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando el general de la tribu del fuego sintió como si un rayo de luz lo hubiera iluminado al caer en la cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

En los últimos miles de años los cuatro guerreros dragones no habían dado señales de vida hasta ahora y había sido para servir y proteger a la princesa Yona tal como hicieron dos mil años atrás con el rey Hiryuu.

\- E-esperad!. – Exclamó de golpe Kan Kyo-Ga sin apartar la mirada del Ouryuu quien ahora lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada claramente sin esperar que el hablara. – Si en verdad eres el Ouryuu y tu compañero el Ryokuryuu significa que la leyenda es cierta?. – Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Pues claro que es real. – Dijo el Ouryuu como si fuera obvio. – la señorita aquí presente es la prueba de ello, ella es Hiryuu. – Dijo Zeno sonriendo por lo que ahora todos veían a la princesa quien suspiraba con cansancio. – Bueno, su reencarnación.

\- ZENO-kun!. – Bramó de golpe el Ryokuryuu cubriendo la gran bocaza de Zeno mientras este protestaba.

Ahora todos veían a Yona con estupefacción tras las palabras de Zeno por lo que ella suspiró algo cohibida por tantas miradas.

\- Si es la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu no importa, ha cometido un grave crimen al atacar al jefe de Estado. – Dijo Ann Joon-Gi serenamente para después mirar al rey. – Su majestad deberían ser castigados por ello, me equivoco?.

El rey Soo-Won adopto una expresión pensativa para después suspirar y asentir con gravedad pero antes de que si quiera diera la orden para que los capturaran El Ouryuu atacó al soldado que tenía más cercano con su brazo escamoso causando que este se llevara consigo a otros tres soldados hasta estamparse contra la pared amurallada del jardín de palacio.

\- Ryokuryuu toma a la señorita y escóndela en un lugar seguro! Zeno hará tiempo hasta que lleguen el resto!. Gritó Zeno para después saltar hacía el resto de los soldados tomándolos por sorpresa por lo que Jae-Ha tomó rápidamente a Yona en brazos y saltó con todas sus fuerzas.

Zeno sonrió tosiendo sangre cuando el general de la tribu del cielo le atravesó con su espada y con su brazo escamosos agarró el filo rompiéndolo en el acto para después alejarse de un pequeño salto.

\- Es cierto que no podremos derrotarte si eres inmortal pero si capturarte. – Dijo Soo-Won con expresión solemne viendo como el Ouryuu se regeneraba dejando tras de si una dura piel escamosa.

En un minuto Zeno había derrotado a todos los soldados por lo que ahora se enfrentaba al general de la tribu del cielo más Zeno solo recibía los ataques sin devolverlos por lo que Soo-Won frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

\- Zeno solo se encarga de hacer tiempo. – Dijo Zeno sonriendo como si nada y sin miedo. – Zeno puede sentir al resto de sus hermanos por lo que Zeno sabe que ellos ya están a punto de llegar. – Dijo Zeno sonriéndole al rey quien al caer en la cuenta de lo que decía el Ouryuu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Si señor Rey, el Hakuryuu y el Seiryuu acaban de llegar, y ahora que ya estamos todos, Zeno peleará en serio. – Dijo Zeno para que después de decir eso al segundo corriera a gran velocidad hacía Joo-Doh quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Zeno agarró el rostro del general de la tribu del cielo para después estrellarlo con fuerza contra el suelo sacando varias exclamaciones del resto de generales.

\- Bueno, y ahora que nos ponemos serios. – Dijo Zeno sonriendo ante el inconsciente Joo-Doh y crujiendo sus puños al ponerse frente al rey Soo-Won y al resto de generales. – Quien quiere ser el siguiente?


End file.
